Life After The Prophecy
by Sami202
Summary: The seven heroes get rewords for saving the world. This story takes place 13 years later Percy is an godling now, and he made annabeth immortal. From a 13 year old demigods POV. I stink a summeries. PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!
1. Their rewords

**A/N I own nothing. It all belongs to Rick R. All I have is my ideas. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW! **

After the great prophecy, the gods reworded the seven demigods with any wish of there choice. Leo chose for Fetus the Dragon to go back to his normal dragon form and never break or go crazy and always listen to Leo. Hazel and Frank wished to always be happy together, and age but never die. Hades wasn't to happy about that one. Annabeth was given the chance to redesign as many places in the world as she wanted, and she would be known as known as one of the best architects in the world.

The gods, though, chose that Jason and Percy should minor gods, similar to there fathers. Jason chose that he would be the god of heat and light. Percy would be the god of water animals. Jason looked over at Piper, and when he saw how heart broken he was, he begged the gods to make her a goddess too, so that they could be immortal together for all internally. Piper would be the goddess of truth, because Aphrodite didn't want to have her powers mimicked.

Annabeth and Percy were heart broken. They would be separated. But that day, Percy made a promise to Annabeth that he would visit her as much as he could, and since the gods didn't want kids as gods (because they wouldn't be taken seriously), they made Percy and Jason look 25, that on Annabeth's 25 birthday, he would make her immortal. And Percy promised that he would also keep a safe little bubble around her that would keep monsters away from her unless she wanted other wise.

That right there is what I've been told about that day. For me, life as a demigod isn't all that bad, just annoying. How monsters just appear out of nowhere and fight you? I mean, come on! I love be in or close to water, it helps me think better and relaxes me, not that I'm not clever already. I can stay dry underwater but I can only last about 20 minutes underwater. I can swim really fast and I can stay talk to the underwater creatures as well. I can control the size of waves and where they go, too.

Today I'm going to Camp Half Blood. I prayed to my dad that he would claim me tonight and I'm hopeful. I'm not going to have a trident over my head, though. I'm going to have a golden staff, carves so that it looks swirled, with a blue hippocampi (my dad's sacred animal) on the front agloat will all be glowing blue. But in battle it could shoot water or sea monsters or just a simple bronze sword named Riptide.

Have you guessed? I'm the 13 year old daughter of Annabeth Chase and my dad is Persus, god of sea animals.


	2. Nobody likes Goodbyes

My mother has been so sad lately. She hasn't told any one that she and my dad are still in contact. Everyday my dad visits and stays for a few hours, and then he iris messages us at 10:00 everyday to say goodnight. He and my mother have told me all of there stories now that I'm 13 and have to go to camp half blood.

"Luke thought Hermes abandoned him," my dad explained. "I don't want to be like that. I don't want _you _to feel like that. It breaks my heart not to be here with you and your mother."

Then the sea animal god leaned down and kissed my mother. "Percy. You can't leave me again. Danielle's 13th birthday is in 2 weeks. We have to leave next week. No ones going to be here, and we can't iris message, and with the war-" She couldn't continue. A sea of tears were flowing down her cheeks. My dad wiped them away with his thumb.

This broke my heart. Wait- what had my mother said? War? "What's going on? What war?" My mom and dad exchanged looks, still hugging. "Danielle, we have something very important to tell you." It hurt to see my mother like this. Right now as she was talking to me her voice was shaky.

"Zeus assumed Poseidon has too much power and wants to throw Zeus off olympus so that your grandfather could rule olympus. So Zeus is trying to remove Poseidon from council and steal his power so Zeus could have both lightning and water. People are taking sides. All gods must be present. Hopefully this will be over soon." My dad looked like he was about to cry, too.

"Iris has been captured but we will release her from her cage tonight. I will see you as soon as I can. I have to leave. I love you both more than you can imagine." he kissed my forehead and wiped away a single tear from my face.

Than he turned to Mom and gave her a big kiss, that kind of grossed me out and than he hugged her one last time, both of them crying. He put a small package in her hand, wrapped in a silky blue cloth, and said "open only when you or Danielle are in danger. Because right now, your almost 25." And with that, he vanished in a cloud of smoke that left the place smelting trike the beach.

That was one month ago. My mom tried to hold it off as long as possible, hoping my father would come to say goodbye. He never did. Every night my mom cries herself to sleep, holding a picture of my dad, talking to him, or praying. Then when she would finally fall asleep, she would wake up 4 hours later screaming (for twilight fans, just like what happened with Edward and Bella in new moon).

She looked like a mess now. She didn't brush her hair, she would only wear dark colors, and her eyes and black bags under them and were red from always crying. But now the monsters are attacking me at school and at the park. I use my mothers knife now. So now, we're on our way to camp half blood.

I couldn't stand to leave her like this, so I talked to Chiron and filled him in. He said he had a spot for her at the big house so she would always be there. I can't wait to finally get there. Hopefully my mom will get better.


End file.
